


Кем я без тебя стану?

by dear_prudence



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_prudence/pseuds/dear_prudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Сердце ведьмы у меня, а его сердце у доктора Мун. Он будет беспрекословно выполнять мои приказы», — говорит Аманда Уоллер.<br/>Но все ли так просто?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кем я без тебя стану?

**Author's Note:**

> Бесконечное множество теорий о том, кого сыграет в фильме Скотт Иствуд, меня не обошло. Я была ужасно разочарована его персонажем в "Отряде", поэтому мне захотелось воплотить одну из теорий в фанфике. Хотя бы намекнуть. Осторожно, прошлое Дика Грейсона сильно изменено.

Дни летят невыносимо быстро. Вчера донельзя напоминает сегодня, и, просыпаясь ранним утром, мыслишь лишь о том, кто же не вернется на базу этим вечером, кого недосчитаются, кого придется бросить, кого они не смогут спасти. Ко всему можно привыкнуть, привыкаешь и к смерти, жестокой и лишенной флера романтики. Когда Флэг смотрит на зеленых новобранцев, замечает восторг в их, еще не погасших глазах, он думает, что стоило запретить к чертям все неправдоподобные глянцевые голливудские поделки, из-за которых война теряет свой истинный облик. Но стоит лишь задеть тонкий слой сусального золота ногтем, как тотчас же обнажится выпачканное кровью и грязью нутро Молоха, забирающего десятки жизней.

Кто-то рожден для борьбы, кто-то с малых лет чувствует тягу сражаться за свои идеалы и таким людям здесь самое место. Чувство долга не может внушаться извне, человек должен сам прийти к желанию посвятить себя Родине, подойти к этому решению осознанно, а не бежать в призывной пункт, засмотрев до дыр «Спасти рядового Райана».

От размышлений Флэга отвлекает лейтенант Эдвардс. Генеральского сынка перевели совсем недавно, и Рик все еще не знает, как себя с ним вести. Эдвардс на поверку оказывается хорошим парнем, не привыкшим отсиживаться за чужими спинами. Бросается на амбразуру, быстро завоевывает симпатию и авторитет, не дает других в обиду. Все это как-то не вяжется с его внешним видом: с голубыми глазами, с золотистым загаром какой-нибудь красотки из Малибу, с обаятельной белоснежной улыбкой из рекламы зубной пасты. Такого на кастинге «Холостяка» примут с распростертыми объятиями. Не в армии.

— Рик, на тебе лица нет, — говорит Джи Кью, протягивая плоскую фляжку. Прежде чем отхлебнуть, Флэг внимательно рассматривает изящную гравировку на металле. «Не подведи». Окажись они в другой реальности, он бы спросил об этом лаконичном пожелании, но Флэг не привык задавать лишних вопросов. Ответы и без того лежат на поверхности, нужно только тщательнее искать.

— В порядке я, — отрезает Рик, сделав большой глоток. Виски тотчас же обжигает глотку, Флэг кашляет и в уголках глаз выступают слезы. Рик быстро утирает их ребром ладони. У него нет никакого желания беседовать с Джи Кью о своем внутреннем состоянии. Он же не у психотерапевта на кушетке, какого дьявола лейтенант так и буравит его пристальным взглядом?

— Отец подарил? — интересуется Флэг, усмехаясь. Он решает сыграть грязно и все-таки надавить на болезненную точку. Забота Эдвардса его взбесила, алкоголь добавил смелости.

— Отец, — кивает Джи Кью.

— Он, наверное, хочет тобой гордиться. Хочет, чтобы ты стал таким же, как он.

— Как же, — смеется Джи Кью. — Он был против, когда я решил пойти по его стопам. Да он до сих пор ворчит временами. «Мне уже нечего терять, а ты…» — он изображает старческое кряхтение так комично, что Рик не может удержаться от хохота.

— Я своих стариков уже плохо помню. Но вечно хотел сбежать от них хоть на край света, — фыркает Флэг. — Они только и делали, что перекрывали мне кислород.

— Отец не такой. Заменил мне всех, позаботился, когда мне совсем худо было, хотя у самого скелетов в шкафу на целое кладбище наберется, — делится откровением Джи Кью.

Фляга быстро пустеет.

Задушевная беседа гибнет в зародыше, когда рация Флэга издает неприятный писк. Им надо возвращаться, надо сворачивать всю миссию на корню, оставлять дело незаконченным и все из-за прихоти Аманды Уоллер. Ребята злятся, и Флэга это нисколько не удивляет. Но если Уоллер сдергивает их с места так внезапно, значит, она столкнулась с чем-то действительно ценным, с чем-то опасным и непредсказуемым.

Когда они врываются в дом Джун Мун, вооруженные до зубов и готовые ко всему, они никак не ожидают увидеть настолько жалкое и невыносимо печальное зрелище.

— Помогите мне, — шепчет Джун, глядя перед собой. Бежевые стены размалеваны грязью. При более близком рассмотрении можно различить странные символы, вписанные в треугольники и круги. Но времени на то, чтобы заняться расшифровкой, у него нет. Есть только перепуганная девчонка, которая от одного вида дюжих парней с оружием наперевес могла потерять сознание.

Рик даже думает, что это было бы лучшим выходом из ситуации. Он не любит успокаивать и приводить в чувство. Не любит и не умеет. Но иного выбора нет.

— Принесите кто-нибудь плед, — вполголоса цедит Флэг и, подойдя ближе, присаживается на корточки возле импровизированного резервуара с темной водой. В волосах Джун Мун, мокрых и грязных, застряли жесткие травинки. Плечи дрожат, белая тонкая кожа покрывается мурашками.

— Я прошу вас. Пожалуйста, спасите меня.

Голос Джун едва не срывается. Дыхание обжигает ухо, когда она обвивает его шею, а его ладони смыкаются на тонкой талии. Рик помогает ей выбраться, но ноги Джун подкашиваются. Она так болезненно худа, что Флэгу кажется, будто она переломится пополам, стоит ему отпустить ее. Набросив плед ей на плечи, Рик начинает растирать их, чтобы согреть, а Джун низко опускает голову, замирая в его руках безвольным манекеном, сломанной куклой.

Такая покорность выбивает почву из-под ног. Она не протестует, когда ее забирают из дома, когда в замке камеры со скрипом поворачивается ключ. Более того, Рик, приникнув к узкому окошку, с изумлением наблюдает за тем, как Джун облегченно вздыхает.

Потом она расскажет ему, что она боялась причинить вред окружающим, боялась совершить непоправимое, не будучи собой. Он поцелует ее в лоб, а она добавит, что отныне страх ей неведом, ведь Рик рядом.

Но направляясь спустя пару недель на ковер к Уоллер, Флэг даже не подозревает о своем будущем. Он клянет строгий костюм, от которого успел отвыкнуть за несколько месяцев. Известие о том, что он, полковник Рик Флэг, гордость Уэст-Пойнта и один из самых ценных кадров в агентстве АРГУС, станет нянькой для доктора Джун Мун, одержимой каким-то древним духом с прескверным характером и неограниченным арсеналом способностей, бьет под дых.

«Я не ваша игрушка, Уоллер», — хочет сказать Флэг, но молчит. Он ведь давно уже не мальчик, и пора юношеского максимализма, высоких идеалов и твердых убеждений давно его миновала. Мир не крутится вокруг симпатий и антипатий звезды по имени «Рик Флэг». С возрастом рано или поздно понимаешь, что твоя звезда — одна из миллиардов таких же в бесконечной вселенной.

— А вот и доктор Мун, — удовлетворенно произносит Аманда Уоллер. Флэг не сразу отвлекается от подсчета белых квадратиков на твидовом жакете начальницы и поднимает голову лишь тогда, когда высокая и стройная девица подходит ближе. Русые волосы уложены в строгий пучок, блузка застегнута на все пуговицы, накрахмаленный воротник туго сдавливает тонкую шею, губы тронуты кофейного цвета помадой, прибавлявшей молоденькой, в общем-то, девчонке лишних лет пять. Сейчас она ничуть не похожа на ту несчастную замарашку с глазами в пол-лица, умолявшую спасти ее.

Флэг протягивает ей руку, пожимает холодные, влажные от волнения пальцы. Доктор Мун заметно нервничает, и это начинает раздражать. Впрочем, возможно, это иные чувства, которые Рик списывает на привычное и более понятное раздражение.  
После серии тестов Джун выглядит подавленной и не произносит ни слова по дороге в отель. Домой ей дороги нет, по крайней мере, точно не ближайший месяц. Рику становится любопытно, что же подумали работники клининговой службы, когда увидели подобие древнего святилища в среднестатистическом американском домишке?

Уоллер отпускает Джун Мун с ним под личную ответственность Флэга. Он ожидал, что эта несгибаемая женщина, настоящий дьявол с жемчужной нитью на шее, запретит подобные вольности и оставит Мун в штаб-квартире, где ее могут круглосуточно держать под наблюдением. Его доводы о том, что подавленное состояние Джун, которое может лишь усилиться в неволе, помешает дальнейшим исследованиям, кажутся смехотворными. Признаться, Рик и сам не сильно-то верит в эту чушь. Им руководит исключительно желание побыть вдали от вездесущего стоглазого Аргуса, от гигантского механизма, чьей частью он стал.

Однако Аманда дает добро, но любезно предупреждает, что, если Чародейка подавит личность Джун Мун и уничтожит Флэга, то она не станет оплачивать похороны.  
Впрочем, когда Рик поворачивается к ней спиной и идет к Джун, Аманда Уоллер удовлетворенно ухмыляется, глядя ему вслед. Все идет по ее плану, конечно. Иначе и быть не могло.

За ужином Джун рассказывает ему немного о себе, старательно избегая расспросов о работе. Именно увлечение археологией привело ее к тому, что она стала сосудом для могущественной ведьмы. И страхи Джун вполне объяснимы. Флэг кивает, не слушая.

— … И тогда я решила захватить мир и заставить людей встать передо мной на колени, — ровно произносит Джун, и, когда Рик недоуменно моргает, улыбается.  
Улыбка преображает ее лицо. Рик Флэг будто видит ту, прежнюю Джун Мун, что смеялась со старых фотографий в досье.

— Вы совсем меня не слушали, полковник Флэг. Теперь я привлекла ваше внимание?

— Привлекли, — прямо отвечает Рик.

Неловкое молчание длится не меньше пяти минут. Ни он, ни она явно не привыкли к светским беседам. Общих интересов у них нет, да и откуда им взяться? Он совсем не замечает, как смотрит на него доктор Мун, как взгляд ее из задумчивого становится мечтательным.

Два дня протекают без эксцессов. Главное для Рика — обеспечивать безопасность Джун. И защищать остальных от ее «соседки». Он уже видел Чародейку во всей красе. Ее сердце смогли отыскать и привезли в Штаты с особыми предосторожностями. Теперь, кажется, ведьма у них в плену, они могут ее контролировать, но на сердце Рика все равно неспокойно.

Однажды ночью он просыпается от прикосновения металла к шее. Чародейка, склонившись над ним, задумчиво подносит серебряный полумесяц, украшавший лоб, к его горлу. Проводит острием по коже и слизывает выступившие капли крови. Рик тянется к телефону, хочет предупредить Уоллер, но она с легкостью выворачивает его запястье, как если бы он был ребенком.

Она шепчет что-то ему на ухо, прикусывает мочку уха зубами и негромко смеется. Телефон, отброшенный в сторону, разбивается о зеркальную дверцу шкафа.

— Джун? — шепчет Рик, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. — Верни ее, чертово отродье.

Чародейка скалится. Жар ее тела, невероятная сила, запертая в хрупком теле, — все это распаляет Флэга, дурманит его. В их близости нет ни капли святости. Они сражаются, и в этой битве Рик, не знавший проигрыша, никак не может одержать победу. Он глухо стонет, вскрикивает, когда острые ногти оставляют на спине длинные борозды. Кровь на белых простынях, кровь стучит в ушах, когда он увеличивает темп, кровь алым маревом застит глаза, кровь остается на ее темных, словно обугленных губах, растянувшихся в улыбке, когда он, покоренный и разбитый, засыпает.

Девчонка так хотела этого. Она была хорошим сосудом, послушным и смирным, неспособным бороться.

Чародейка лишь исполнила ее желание и сокрушила единственного, кто мог помочь девчонке сражаться.

Теперь они оба принадлежали ей.

Утром Рик относит Джун в ее постель, укрывает одеялом и, чувствуя себя последним подлецом, лжет ей, что ничего не произошло, что ей приснился кошмар и она может не переживать, он же в порядке. Царапины на спине неприятно саднят, напоминая о полуночном безумии.

Долго Рик не может себя сдерживать, ведь Джун, столь привлекательная в своей двоякой сути, влечет его. И это странное роковое влечение, пробужденное тьмой, и не думает исчезать, растворяться в предрассветном тумане. Наваждение преследует его последующие несколько дней, и, отчаянно желая дать выход накопившемуся напряжению, он не отстраняется, когда Джун приобнимает его сзади и боязливо касается губами шеи. Того места, где Чародейка оставила синеватую отметину. Он сжимает ее руку и целует каждый палец, а после, не выдержав, оборачивается к Джун и накрывает ее губы своими.

Эта нежность резко контрастирует с той жаждой обладания, животным желанием получить свое и заклеймить. И игра на контрастах едва не сводит Рика с ума. Он теряет голову, нетерпеливо сдирая с Джун одежду. То, что происходит дальше, больше всего ассоциируется с застарелым, покрытым пылью и засунутым в далекий чулан понятием «любовь».

— Мне хорошо с тобой, — говорит Рик, и эти слова для Джун слаще любых витиеватых признаний. Она не отвечает, только обнимает его вновь, целует податливые губы, гладит шею и касается его колючей щеки своей, холодной и мягкой.

Рик Флэг, клявшийся товарищам, что ни одной женщине не удастся окрутить его, вручает свое сердце Джун Мун, сдается ей без боя, топит свое самолюбие в омутах ее глаз. И Беллона, с которой он прежде был обручен, рвет на себе волосы от гнева, потому что Флэг отдает всего себя земной женщине.

Но Чародейке дороже возлюбленный брат, не простой человек, не неотесанный раб, один из сотен и миллионов тех, кого она может поставить на колени одним коротким приказом. Мертвый язык ласкает уста, лохмотья сменяет сияющий жреческий наряд. Несмотря на тяжелый венец, она гордо вскидывает голову. Сила бурлит в ней, переливается через край, смешивается с ненавистью, что копилась тысячелетиями.  
Чародейке нет никакого дела до чувств Джун Мун, чье сознание она поглощает.  
Рику Флэгу есть.

Но как он может объяснить, как может облечь словами весь вихрь эмоций, что захлестывает его, бурю, еле сдерживаемую доводами рассудка? Кому он объяснит? Ворам и убийцам? Зачем им пытаться его понять? У каждого из них за пазухой есть немало слезливых историй, к чему прибавлять к этой коллекции еще одну карамельную сказку от полковника Рика Флэга?

Тем не менее, они слышат его. Они понимают его, те, кого он считал отбросами и отщепенцами, отторгнутыми обществом. Они понимают его лучше многих прочих, приходят на выручку и Джун возвращается к нему. Ее ладони, испачканные золой и грязью, оставляют следы на жесткой камуфлированной ткани. Жизнь снова обретает краски.

— Подожди меня внизу, — просит Флэг, но Джун цепляется за руку и испуганно заглядывает ему в глаза. Ей даже объяснять не нужно, он давно научился ее понимать без слов. И потому они подходят вместе к статному мужчине в летах.

— Генерал Эдвардс, — откашливается Рик, и военный медленно поворачивается к нему и кивает, готовясь выслушать очередную порцию соболезнований. О героической гибели единственного сына генерала не упомянул только ленивый.

— Он вас не подвел, — сообщает Флэг, отдавая Эдвардсу потемневшую флягу. Чувствует он себя прескверно, и собственные действия кажутся ему натужными и фальшивыми. Но не отдать вещь, принадлежавшую Джи Кью, он не мог.  
Генерал смотрит на подарок с таким изумлением, будто впервые видит. Так оно и есть.

Брюс Уэйн задумчиво вертит в руках флягу — точного двойника той, которую Флэг вручил Эдвардсу. Отличие всего одно — гравировка «Не подведу». Брюс оглаживает шероховатые буквы подушечкой пальца и откидывается на спинку кресла. Дик Грейсон, которого он под прикрытием отправил в агентство АРГУС, действительно не подвел своего названого отца. Генерал Эдвардс не видел своего сына много лет, с тех самых пор, как его супруга ушла к другому. Даже после смерти матери и отчима Эдвардс-младший предпочитал компанию мецената Уэйна обществу родителя. Генералу было только на руку, что Джи Кью не доставлял ему проблем. Именно поэтому он преспокойно выполнил одно из его немногочисленных желаний — перевод на службу в АРГУС.

Дома Джун спит неспокойно, мечется на кровати, и, чертыхнувшись, Флэг прижимает ее к себе, гладит по спутанным русым волосам, будто маленькую девочку. Во сне гнев искажает ее и без того резкие черты, и меж сведенными бровями залегает напряженная складка. Рику кажется, что, если она откроет глаза, то зрачки вновь полыхнут раскаленными угольями. Но этого так и не происходит. Дурной сон уходит прочь, и Джун, умиротворенно вздохнув, замирает в объятиях Флэга. Так и есть. Ему показалось, не более того. Больше проклятая ведьма их не потревожит. Они будут счастливы с Джун. Какое-то время точно будут. Рик мыслит прагматично: не бывать тому, что он рано или поздно уйдет в отставку, они осядут где-нибудь в Коннектикуте, купят лабрадора и будут посещать церковь по воскресеньям. Да и Джун однажды перестанет бояться и вновь ринется навстречу приключениям и неизведанным уголкам планеты. Им не изменить своей природы, не перекроить ее, сколь бы сильны ни были чувства. Но пока следует наслаждаться моментом, и Рик осторожно, почти нежно касается плеча Джун губами, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивой мысли.

Он больше не услышит русалочьего смеха, не почувствует сладковатого запаха тления, исходящего от почерневших губ Чародейки, не позволит опасным болотным огням заманить себя в вязкую топь.

Рик никогда не признается в том, что немного жалеет об этом.

Никогда.


End file.
